Pastry Problem
by Ember Mage
Summary: Misha tries to make cookies, but everything turns out to be a mess as usual.


**Disclaimer:** _Pita Ten_ belongs to Koge Donbo.

................

**Pastry Problem**

**By Chibi Momoko AKA Ming Yi**

................

"I'm off to work, Misha-san," quietly stated Shia, packing up her desired items before opening the front door of their apartment dormitory. No response. Shia smiled and figured that Misha must be asleep and gradually shut the door with the least amount of force she could muster.  
  
But unbeknowngst to Shia, an angel opened one of her eyes as soon as she heard of Shia's departure, and then blinked both open. She stifled a childish giggle and threw off her covers quickly.  
  
Today was not just any ordinary day. Misha wanted to plan a surprise for Shia, because, well, Misha just wants to do it. After all, Shia was the one who cooked and cleaned, and shouldn't Misha try that for a change?  
  
Not that Misha could ever wipe a table without getting distracted or falling down. She had decided to go slow today. The first idea that came to her young, naive mind was...  
  
"PASTRY TIME!" chanted Misha, pumping her fist into the air.  
  
She produced a large cooking pot and slammed it down on the stovetop. Adorned in an adorable waitress outfit, Misha scratched her head and pondered what to do first.  
  
"What would Shia-san do first, su?" Misha tapped her chin and struggled to remember what Shia did. She had observed Shia do it millions of times. How did she ever remember?  
  
Misha looked down at the empty table. Of course! You had to get all the ingredients and materials out, otherwise you would have nothing to experiment with! Misha slapped herself on the forehead and rummaged through the cabinets for her designated items.  
  
"Let's see,"murmured Misha, musing to herself. "Oh, mushrooms! I remember Shia-san putting THESE in!"  
  
Well, she didn't know that Shia only used mushrooms for soup. And Shia used chocolate chips for the cookies.  
  
Misha took a huge whiff at the package. Its scent reeked through the plastic packaging. Pinching her nose, she gasped,"I thought these smelled better! But now they're all brown and crinkly and nasty! Must be expired, su." She opened the package and dumped its contents into the nearby garbage can.  
  
Misha produced an obvious ingredient - flour. As she hauled the heavy sack out, she slipped on the floor and tumbled to the tiles, sack crushing her as she landed. White powder poofed everywhere, and Misha struggled to breathe under the snow-white flour. She coughed and waved her hand mindlessly at the dust, brushing it away from her.  
  
"That almost killed me, su,"remarked Misha, wiping the flour smudges off of her powder-covered face. "Let's see what else there is, su...."  
  
Misha finally found the chocolate chips and the baking soda after emptying and rearranging the cabinets about 5 times. She started creating the best cookie batch in the world, but everything was not to her satisfication by the time she put the eggs in. She dropped about 4 eggs, eggshell and all, into the bowl, and moaned as everything still looked disgusting. Oh, however did Shia manage to cope with this?  
  
Misha slipped on the yolk of some eggs that had missed the bowl, and then struggled to think what she should put next. Snapping her fingers, Misha cried,"Yeah! Shia-san always uses some sugar in it, su!" She grabbed a stool and wobbled on it, trying to grab the sugar can. She felt around the top of the cabinet and snatched the first thing she touched.  
  
"This must be it, su!" said Misha, shaking it joyously over the mixing bowl. Unfortunately, she didn't realize it was salt she was shaking over.  
  
While mixing, Misha dipped her finger in the batter and tasted it. Her face turned pale as she retched and commented on how horrible the thing tasted. She poured the whole jar of honey on it and realized it was better.  
  
Except that it was too sticky.  
  
Misha moaned, and then poured more flour and water here and there. This was too much! She finally decided that it was good enough to put in the oven.  
  
Inside the oven, she found an apple pie resting peacefully on the top bar. Shia must have left it there to sit. Oh, well. Misha decided to warm up the pie at the same time her cookies were baking, and she crammed the tray full of lopsided sticky shapes inside and set the oven to 500 degrees.  
  
Misha kept close at the oven and used the oven light to peek at the cookies. Luckily they did not scald nor turn black, because of her attention. The strange scent drafted over to her, and she thought that it must have been the broccoli making everything tasty.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she had to clean up the mess she made....  
  
................  
  
Shia finally came home from work, and Kotarou came along with her because he wanted to see what the noise Misha was making. To their amazement, the kitchen was brewing out a large steam cloud, and a bunch of shrieks echoed in the background. Finally, out burst Misha, more dirty than alive. Her chef hat was crooked, her apron covered in batter, her oven mitts carrying a plate, and flour smudges adorned her face.  
  
"Misha-san! What happened?" cried Shia, dashing over to a happy Misha.  
  
"I made dessert for you, su!" chimed Misha in a sing-song voice. Then she offered a plate of her homemade cookies to Kotarou and Shia. Exchanging wary glances, they shrugged and reluctantly took one.  
  
Misha eyed them as they chewed thoughtfully at the cookie.  
  
Kotarou coughed. "These cookies taste...."  
  
Misha clenched her teeth.  
  
"Surprisingly wonderful. Good job, Misha-san."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY! Kotarou-kun loves my cookies, su!" cried Misha, throwing herself on top of Kotarou and hugging him to death.  
  
"G-get... off..." Kotarou choked and gasped for air. Shia smiled at this loving scene. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
Kotarou stopped too, halting his tiny kicks. He sniffed the air, and Misha released him, sensing that something was wrong. Something burning left its scent in the air.  
  
Wait.  
  
SOMETHING BURNING?  
  
Shia spoke first.  
  
"Misha-san, you didn't leave it in there, did you?" gasped Shia with a panicked tone.  
  
"Oh, you mean the-"  
  
_KABOOM._  
  
The whole room was covered in a mass of sticky goo that smelled like burnt pie.  
  
"Ehehehehe.... su."  
  
"Misha-san...!" moaned Kotarou and Shia in unison, sighing. 


End file.
